A Legendary Halloween
by CrimsonTrainer-4395
Summary: Ever wonder how the Legendary Pokemon of the Pokemon universe spend the haunted night of Halloween? My Happy Halloween story for all of you readers out there! Rated T for some strong words and mentions of drugs. One-shot.


**Hi hi!**

 **So, just as promised, I've got the Halloween fic!**

 **Let me be the first to say that not all of these one-shots will be connected to the other. So if I shipped someone in here when in another story, I shipped them with someone else, don't think to hard on it.**

 **Also, just to make sure because I know not everyone checks my profile, I don't own Pokemon. All that is mine is the ideas behind these stories, characters belong to whoever made them.**

 **In this case, please don't sue me, Satoshi Tajiri.**

 **I have no money.**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

There aren't too many nights that you can get away with walking around outside at night, looking like you've escaped Panem or a Star Trek Expo.

No, on nights like these, you can get away with looking like anything you want. From the dark vigilante Batman to something as odd as a Ditto.

I'm looking at you, TheJWittz.

On nights like these, it's yet another night that isn't only enjoyed by humans.

"This night is going to be the best!" A red head insisted, as he jumped behind a curtain, "I mean, who doesn't love free candy!?"

"I know that I don't!" Another voice giggled from the stall next to the first, before a person jumped out from behind the curtain, "How do I look?"

The girl who jumped out had her long pink hair tied up into pig tails, her light blue eyes sparkling with glamour and humor. She wore a white button-up shirt with a short yellow, white and pink skirt, along with gloves and knee-high boots.

The red head did the same, grinning towards his friend, "You look great, Mew." He grinned, before pulling on the pirate hat, "What do you think?"

"I love it!" The girl, Mew, giggled, as she pulled out his cutlass, "The victory pirate, Victini!"

"…That doesn't sound right, but whatever!" Victini shrugged, about to go on, only to have a voice call.

"THERE YOU TWO ARE!" The girl growled slightly, an angry red dusting her face, her light green hair falling all over her face, as she crossed her arms over her light green fairy dress, "You two left me, you know! I walk out my door, and you all are gone!"

"Sorry, Celebi," Victini shrugged, "We had to get our costume on."

Celebi scowled, before shaking her head, "Whatever; is Latias with you?"

Victini shook his head, "No; she said that she was going with Latios to Giratina's party."

Mew giggled, "They better not let Arceus find them. Remember last year?"

"I heard that she walked into Giratina's room and found him, along with a lot of other legendries, knocked out on the floor. Along with a lot of other…unmentionables." Celebi shuddered, the fake wings on her back doing the same, before shrugging, "Eh, this is why I told him not to have his party in the Halls, of all the places."

"Well, where else would he go?" Victini asked, as the group of three walked for the exit of the Hall of Origin, "Remember when Latios threw the party in Alto Mare? I heard those humans he chills with, the old guy and the younger lady? Yeah, both of them weren't exactly happy when the garden went from heaven to hell."

"Well, what would you expect?" Mew chipped in, "I mean, last I checked, Darkrai always brings either the alcohol, some of the drugs, or both! Heck, not even Cresselia can get him to stop!"

"I can't get Darkrai to stop what?"  
All three of them jumped, spinning around the meet the rather cold eyes on the legendary of Dreams, "Umm…It's nothing, Cress!"

The legendary gave them looks, only to sigh, "If you say so…Wait, are you three going out?"

"to trick or treat!" Mew giggled, "Where else?"  
"And who's going with you?"

The three remained in a quick silence, before Celebi spoke up, "We're not kids, Cress! We can handle ourselves!"

"No, no you can't." She scolded in a mother-ish fashion, "Remember last year?"

"I only got sick for a week!" Mew grumbled, "No one told me not to eat all the candy in my bag on that night."

"I only blew up a few fireworks," Victini muttered, shoving his hands into his pirate pants, only to realize that he had no pockets, "In my defense, the wrapper said that they were 'Halloween fireworks'. When else was I suppose to use them?"

"…I did nothing." Celebi shrugged.

Cress shook her head, before blocking them from the doorway, "If you guys can't find someone to go with you, then I won't let you leave."

Victini rattled his brain, "Come on…Oh, is Entei around?"

"Dude left with Suicune and Raikou, probably to go and…You know what, I don't know what they do, all I know is that they do everything together." Celebi vocalized.

"What about Lugia?" Mew asked, only to jump, as a loud screeching noise was heard, echoing down the hall, "…Never mind."

"Then I'm going to guess that Ho'oh is busy as well." Victini moaned.

"What about Regigigas?" Celebi asked, "You know; if we get in trouble, then we can out run the statue!"

"…Just for that reasoning, I'm saying no." Cresselia finalized.

"Do YOU wanna go with us, Cress?" Mew asked, flashing the biggest puppy dog eyes she could manage.

To this, Cresselia laughed, "Sorry, but I can't. Arceus is out, I think that she went to the Alola Region, so she left me in charge."

"Come on, there has to be someone left." Celebi scowled, "What about…Mewtwo?"

"Not after last year; I think that he's going to Giratina's party." Mew morosely, "But…Maybe we can go and ask…Rayquaza?"

"He's going with Latias and Latios." Victini moaned, giving Cresselia a look, "Come on, you have to know someone that's willing to go with us?"

"…What about…Yveltal?" Celebi asked.

"What about me?"

All three jumped at the sudden appearance, you'd do the same if the embodiment of destruction appeared behind you, "…Well? I don't have all night."

"They want you to go trick or treating with them." Cresselia sighed, "And, being how most of the other legendries are out, you're their only hope at the moment."

"…I'll go." Yveltal muttered, "But no one condition."

"Name it." Mew insisted.

"I get half of all your candy."

"DON'T NAME IT!" Mew cried, holding her empty bag to her chest, "Never!"

"Half is better then nothing, Mew." Victini murmured, agreeing.

"For once; I agree with the red head. Let's go." Celebi allowed.

Mew looked like she was about to cry, only to sigh, "…Fine."

"Good. Also, I claim all of the hard candies."

"THAT'S WHERE I'M DRAWING THE LINE, MISTER!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth, two siblings were basically wreaking havoc, as they dashed from house to house, gathering what they could fine.

The fair city of Hearthome never asked for this, but it has happened anyway.

"I BET THAT I HAVE MORE THEN YOU!" A guy, looking to be around his twenties, shouted, as he pulled off the rather crappy knight helmet, his short blue hair beaded with sweat from wearing it for three hours straight, "I EVEN HIT THE CONTEST HALL, PAL!"

"WELL, UNLIKE YOU, I HIT HOUSES TWICE!" Another replied. This guy, looking to be the same age, dressed in the same costume. But, instead of a helmet, he had decided to use one that looked more like the head of Alpha Cherno, "BEAT THAT!"

"YOU IDIOT, YOU CAN'T HIT HOUSES TWICE!" The bluenette screamed back, "YOU NEED TO HIT EACH HOUSE AT LEAST FIVE TIMES TO GET YOUR MONEY'S WORTH!"

"YOU IDIOT, WE'RE NOT SPENDING ANYTHING! WE DON'T NEED OUR MONEY'S WORTH!" The bluenette shrieked.

"IT WAS JUST AN EXPRESSION!" The other shouted right back.

Let's just say that the residents of Sinnoh wouldn't be going to sleep any time soon.

* * *

But they weren't the only rivaling siblings.

In the Region of Unova, home of the hella-big Castelia city, another terrible pair was dashing from house to house, hotel to building, bar to café.

One of said siblings was a boy with black hair, along with a few electric blue and yellow strands. He wore a white shirt, which read, "Error 404, costume not found". He wa rather proud of it, coming up with the idea seconds before leaving the Halls, but that still didn't change the facts.

At the moment, he was losing.

"DAMNIT, RESHI, THIS IS CHEATING!" The black-hair boy growled, dashing up and down the streets, "YOU CAN'T TAKE MY BAG OF CANDY, THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"LIKE I CARE!" Another grinned, somewhere within the city, "YOU NEVER SET RULES!"

"RULES? WE DON'T USE RULES! WHAT ARE YOU, SIX!?" The first shouted, tearing everything from trash cans to stray Purrloin

"WHO'S THE ONE BITCHIN' ABOUT HOW HE GOT HIS CANDY STOLEN?" The other shouted, this time, his voice coming from the other side of the city.

Let's just say that the people of Hearthome city turned out to be lucky, as Castelia was subjected to a to of stray fire, electricity and even more shouting.

Not to far away, Kyurem sighed, watching it all go down, "…Those idiots…They both know that it doesn't really matter in the end, right? Either way; I get all the candy that they collect."

* * *

"Come on, big bro! The longer you take, the less candy that's out there, waiting for us to grab!"

"Alright, alright; I'm right behind you."

In the fair city of Altomare, the canals had their gondolas alit with the lights of Jack-o-lanterns and candles.

Dashing from one walkway to another, a little girl giggled, rushing around. She had brown hair, which stuck up into two wing-like figures, along with two golden brown eyes.

She had a cute little Tinker bell dress on, along with the cute shoes with the puffy cotton ball, and a pair of fake wings, "Come on, we're gonna be late!"

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Latios insisted. Sticking to the idea, he had dressed up in a green shirt, green tights, and a hat. Not to mention dem boots tho, "I can't run to fast with this on."

"Not my fault!"

"Yes…yes it is…"

"No, you lost the bet against Darkrai and Lugia, so you had to agree to whatever costume I said." Latias grinned.

Latios merely shrugged, "Okay."

With that agreed on, Latias pulled his brother onto a gondola, before paying the driver, "We'll be doing the trick-or-treating boat ride!"

The man nodded, before heading to the back of the boat, as he began the ride.

Latias giggled, looking around. The boat slowly lurched on, before Latias nudged Latios' shoulder, "Come on, stop with that expression?"

"What expression?"

"The one you're wearing! You look so mad, with your eyebrows knit together, your lip is all puckered, all that stuff!"

"No I'm not." Latios grumbled, before sinking into his chair.

"…You know…If you don't enjoy spending time with me…We can just go back to the halls." Latias said sadly, looking dejected, as she stared into the water.  
Latios perked up, "Really? I can- Wait." He sighed, as Latias began to tear up. He then pulled her close, "Hey, little sis; it's not like that. It's just that…these tights are just really…uncomfortable."

"Sorry." Latias whimpered.

"No, it's okay, it's not your fault!" Latios insisted, before a soft smile graced his face, "Now, cheer up, okay? The first stop is coming."

At the thought of candy, Latias grinned, quickly opening her bag up, ready to receive.

Yes, the tights were uncomfortable, but if that's what it took to make his little beloved sister smile, then he would do anything.  
The moment was lost, as a male with light green hair and yellow/red eyes threw his hands up, "Hey, you two left without me!"

Latios shook his head, before shrugging, "Sorry, Ray; too late. We'll see you at the end of the ride, though."

With that said, the gondola leeched to the side a bit, before coming back down, creating a rather large wave that hit Ray.

He growled, wiping water off of his "lost boy" costume, "…I should have just stayed and waited for the party…"

* * *

"Finally, we're here!"

The group of four had finally arrived in the region of Johto, right slack dab in the middle of Olivine city.

"It's so nice at night!" Mew cheered, looking around at the nights that were lit during the night, before looking towards the peer, "Look, over there! They have a carnival going on!"

"We HAVE to go!" Celebi insisted, looking up to the bored looking dark type, "Right?"

"Erm…No." Yveltal sighed, pulling a cancer stick from his mouth, "I'd rather not."

"Why!?" Victini and Mew whined, while Celebi simply threw her hands over her chest, a pout on her face.

"I don't like people." Yveltal said simply, pushing the stick between his teeth, before grabbing a lighter, "No, let me rephrase that; I have a serious distaste for humanity. Hell, if I could. I'd try to overthrow Arceus and have humans whipped from existence; but, apparently, Giratina already tried that."

"Oh, come on, old man that is technically younger then me!" Mew chided, "Not all humans are bad."

"But they do out populate the earth." Yveltal corrected, lighting the cancer stick, taking a deep inhale, "Even wonder why I jumped to the opportunity of becoming the embodiment of destruction?"

"I don't care what it was for; I still wanna go!" Celebi whined.

Yveltal sighed, "You guys go ahead and play; I'll watch from here."

"Umm…" Victini murmured, looking around the area, "You sure about that? I mean; Cress did say that we need someone watching us-."

"And that's what I'll do. From here." Yveltal insisted, leaning back, before shooing them off, "Now, you all go run along, have fun; whatever children do these days."

Mew didn't leave any more time, as she grabbed the two of them, "Come on, before all of the prizes are gone!"

Yveltal couldn't help but laugh, waving to them, as they walked off. This left him alone, once again.

He sighed, inhaling deeply once more, only to have the stick go missing, "Wha-?"

"Do you think you look cool, or something; just leaning here."

To this, Yveltal scoffed, "I thought that you were going to stay at the halls, Xerneas."

The girl that had bothered him shrugged, sticking the cigarette into her own mouth, "That was the plan, but when Cress told me about how you were the only one watching these three; I decided to come by and…help."

"Well, no thank you." Yveltal snorted, looking for another cigarette, only to find that she'd taken the last one, "I don't want your help, I've never needed your help, and I'm willing to insist that I'll never ask for your help."

"…You don't have to do everything yourself, you know." Xerneas sighed, blowing smoke into the air, "You don't always have to act like the cool lone-wolf guy."

"You sound like you know me." Yveltal scowled.

"You sound like a young emo boy, who's about to get kicked out of the school for vaping!" Xerneas shouted right back, before throwing half the cigarette back to the ground.

"Hey, that shit's expensive!" Yveltal shouted, picking it off the ground. He blew on the non-lit end, before popping it back into his mouth.

"…I have no words for you." Xerneas sighed, holding her forehead, before giving him a side look, "…Mind if I stay?"

"…You didn't only decide to leave, did you?"

"Okay, so maybe I accidentally allowed Phione get into the kitchen."

"And so? What else does Manaphy do half the time?"

"Let me rephrase; maybe I let Phione walk in, AND leave with most of the fridge."

"…Wow. And you guys think that Palkia's an idiot."

"Nah, I think that Dialga's the moron."

"…No, Palkia is stupid."

"No. Dialga is."

"Okay;" Yveltal sighed, hands up, a small teasing smile on his face, "Can we just do what we did with Reshiram and Zekrom and agree that the both of them are idiots?"

"That, my good consort, I can agree on." Xerneas grinned, before looking at his pockets, "So…I don't suppose you have another stick?"

Yveltal grinned, "Not unless you want the one in my-."

"Don't you dare finish that thought."

"Sure thing, 'my good consort'."

* * *

In a different part of Hoenn, within Petalburg city, two decently good friends walked about, looking for their next victim.

One of the two frowned, looking over the toilet paper, "…Is this right, Shay?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" The other asked.

At the moment, both of them stood right outside the Petalburg gym, in the back.

The first one sighed, as he pulled at his solar system. Being the shy and rather quiet nerd he was, he decided to be the solar system. His head was the sun, while thin metal wires held the planets, "I don't know, Shay; it's one thing to prank kids, it's another to do something like this; and to a gym leader no less!"

"Jira, it'll be fine." The other, Shaymin, or Shay for short, "What's the worst that could happen?"  
"We could get captured; literally." Jirachi, or Jira for short, shuddered, before yawning, "Look, it took a really long time for me to make this, only for you to drag me around Hoenn all night."

"No, we won't." Shay insisted, before pulling out the spray cans, "Now then; come on, before they find-."

"Before WHO finds you?"  
To this, Shaymin jumped, before gulping. Jirachi, on the other hand, nearly screamed, as he turned around.

Behind them, two rather irritated adults stood. The first was a lady with dark glittery blue hair, which had been tied back. Her icy blue eyes glimmered dangerously.

Her costume, whatever it was once, was drenched in tar and yellow chicken feathers; a nice touch, if Shaymin may add.

The other, a male with red hair, looked just as mad. His yellow eyes looked like they'd been taken out of from the heart of a volcano.

His costume, which was just normal casual attire, had been drenched in simply water instead, much to Jirachi's joy.

Said boy gulped, "…Oh no."

"Oh no is right, you two little cretins!" The older girl hissed.

The male, although looking mad, was a lot calmer, "Ky, calm down."

"Easy for you to say; you're only covered in water!" The girl, Ky, hissed, "Besides, Don, aren't you at least a little annoyed?"

"I was…Until I realized that it's just a Halloween prank." Don shrugged, "But, that doesn't mean that you two are off the hook."

Shaymin scowled, "What are you going to do, ground us? Last I checked, you're not Arceus."

"Maybe we should just do as they say." Jirachi yawned, "I don't mind being grounded; I get to sleep."

"Jira, you are the laziest legendary there is out there." Shaymin hissed, before giving the two older ones a look, "Anyway, I don't care what you do-."

"WELL, TOUGH LUCK, SINCE I'M GONNA PUMMEL YOU WHEN WE GET BACK!" Ky shouted.

* * *

"…You guys hear that?" Deoxys asked, as she put the book down.

Sitting across from the DNA Pokemon, Mewtwo shrugged, looking over his own book, "No. You must be intercepting alien signals again."

"…Wow."

* * *

To this, Don winced, "Come on, Ky; keep it down."

"YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT THE HELL TO DO, GROUNDON! ALL I KNOW IS THAT THIS WILL TAKE FOREVER TO WASH OUT OF MY CLOTHES, NOT TO MENTION MY HAIR!"

"Ky, we get it; jeez, they can probably hear you back at the halls."

* * *

"I'm telling you, I can hear someone shouting!" Deoxys insisted.

Mewtwo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I'm sure that it is nothing; go back to your book, Deoxys."

* * *

Before the shouting match could go on, the door to the gym opened, as a head popped out from behind, "Hello? Is someone back here?"

Shaymin cursed, throwing the cans, "Jira, toss the toilet paper! We gotta scram!"

"Hey, I can see you, all four of you, back there!" The gym leader shouted.

"Norman, what's going on?"

"Don't worry about it, May! Just more idiot trick-or-treaters." Norman scowled, "May, do me a favor; go get my baseball bat."

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!?" Ky screamed, holding her head.

* * *

Deoxys watched, as the bookshelf rattled, before giving Mewtwo a pointed look, "…Okay, you can't pretend that you didn't hear that!"

"…Technically, I didn't hear it." Mewtwo replied, giving the bookshelf an odd look, only to shake his head, "I SAW it."

"Which is an even bigger reason why you should believe me!" Deoxys groaned.

Once again, the clone turned a blind eye, causing the DNA Pokemon to growl slightly.

* * *

"We need to get out of here, now." Groudon insisted, throwing Ky over his shoulder, "Kyogre, you better can it before they decide to follow us."

He then scooped up Jirachi and Shaymin, before dashing off.

"Damnit; May, hold down the fort! I'm going to teach them a lesson!"

"Ha, you better start running faster, you fat land lizard." Shaymin teased, as Groudon picked up the pace, uttering a line of curses, the gym leader not to far off.

"NO, PUT ME DOWN, GROUNDON! I'M GONNA TAKE THIS FOOL OUT!" Kyogre growled, thrashing about.

* * *

Deoxys jumped, as the bookshelf fell over, "Okay, you can't pretend that didn't happen."

"Well…Weird shit always happens in this room…" Mewtwo mused, just to get on the DNA Pokémon's nerves.

"You know what…Screw it." Deoxys sighed, lounging back into his chair, "Can we just agree that Kyogre is losing it down there?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Shut up, Ky!" Groudon sighed, as he dashed into a random bush.

"Where did this bush come from!?" Shaymin asked, only to look around, before snickering, "Hey, we SO lost that dude, am I right, Jira?"

Shaymin turned to her friend, only to find the tiny boy snoozing on Groudon, "…You lazy little kid…"

"Same." Kyogre sighed, "Looking over the sleeping giant, "…Wanna just leave them?"

"Yep."

"Cool. Hey, you got a Twix?"

"Yeah. But who said that I'd share?"

* * *

simultaneously, at the Halls of Origin, one of the many resident's halls, loud music could be heard through the rather thick metal door.

Like many other specified rooms, such as the ones that were in use, they had different things on the door to specify who lived within what room.

For example, Celebi's door was covered in a light green dust-like glitter, along with a name plate, a few pink flowers her and there, along with a rather poorly drawn Celebi in Pokemon form.

But, in their defense, it was a drawing from Phione…

But, getting back to the point at hand, most doors had their own different looks.

Giratina's door was purely metal. Half of the reason was so that it would help to keep sound in and irritating people (Cough cough, Shaymin) out. The other half was just to look cool.

Well, anyway, behind the door, a major party was breaking out.

But this wasn't just any party.

It was THE Halloween party.

Within the room, the black covers of the bed were tossed onto the floor, the bed pushed to the wall, right next to the couch.

Neon lights casted down from a light system Giratina had Mewtwo install, as many other legendries partied.

One table held a many red cups, along with the slumped over knocked-out form of what looked to be Deoxys, as others came by, picking up what they hoped where their cups, before taking a large gulp.

"For the last damn time, if someone doesn't wanna snort cocaine, then they don't have to." Giratina sighed for the second time that night, patting Darkrai's back.  
The dark type shrugged, "I'm just saying; make it part of spin the bottle when we play! We can make it so that if they don't want to, they can't take a…rather strong whiff instead." Darkrai giggled almost a little too sweetly.

Giratina gave him a look, "…How many drinks have you had tonight?"

"Zilch."

"…Okay…How much cocaine have you had?"

"I can taste colors; take that, skittles!"

Giratina nodded, backing up, "You keep enjoying the party; hopefully Cress will come by some time soon."

With that said, the phone rang. To this, the leader of the Distortion world sighed, "Excuse me, make way, yeah; oh, I didn't know you'd be able to make it! Hey, don't drink it all in one go! There's the right stuff!"

He then picked up the phone, "Hello?"

 _"Giratina, where are you?"_

He gulped, "Oh, hey, Arcy."

 _"Do NOT Arcy me. Now, where are you? I've been waiting at the front of the Distortion gate for an hour now. You're…special friend? Azarath, she calls herself I believe; she's not the most…welcoming."_

Giratina gulped, about to go on about how he was on his way, only to jump, as something broke behind him.

He turned around, looking at the remains of his table, the red cups spilling the contents all over the floor and carpet.

" _Giratina, what in the world was that?"_

"It…It was…Umm…"

 _"Don't tell me; you still threw that party, didn't you!?"_

"N-no!"

 _"I will be there in a few minutes."_

"N-no, there is no need for that- and she hung up." He gulped, before looking over the room, a small awkward grin on his face, "So, um, guys; let's not panic just yet…Arceus is coming back."

In all of his life, he's never seen a room clear out quicker.

With that said, he looked over the area, only to sigh, rubbing the back of his head, "…Well…I still have the special stuff…"

* * *

 **...What have I written...**

 **Oh well, NO REGERTS!**


End file.
